


Bickering Brothers

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bickering, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Other, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is at his wits end with the constant bickering between Cas and Jimmy. He comes up with a happy way to shut both of them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bickering Brothers

‘No Castiel, it is my turn.’

‘No James, I think you find it’s my turn.’

‘Dad said Castiel…’

‘I am older; it is my turn to have the car.’ 

‘You are older by two minutes Asstiel.’ Jimmy scoffs. 

Dean massages his temple, pushing the black ear buds further into his ears; even Zeppelin isn’t enough to drown out the twins.

‘Don’t call me that!’ Cas demands, ‘give it to me Jimmy. Now!’

Dean has had enough of the bickering. The twins have been arguing none stop for nine days. He is desperately trying to study for an English Lit exam, his mind swirls with page numbers and references. The twins bicker even as he changes the song, cranking it up so loud it hurts his ears. His pen balances over his freckled fingers.

A slamming door vibrates through the floor and up his legs, counting to ten he waits.

He grabs Cas as he swoops past him, fingers tangling in the baggy hoodie they all share. Jimmy follows soon after in miss-matched socks and black briefs. He is still shouting, Dean watches his plump lips moving ferociously, he tears the headphones from his ears. Tinny music plays through the white buds.

‘Shut up!!’ Dean roars, his head pounds, fingers twitching from too much caffeine. Two pairs of identical eyes turn to look at him. Cas’s eyebrow is crooked, he barely manages to hide the smirk. Jimmy looks torn between arousal and fear. Dean spreads his legs, jeans tight over his crotch.

‘Down on your knees Cas.’ Dean says, his tone leaving little room for argument. Cas happily falls to his knees, eyes wide and innocent as they watch Dean. He doesn’t miss the pleased little smile curling at the edge of Cas’s lips. It has been awhile since all three were together, college and work getting in the way. The tension between them is thick enough to cut with a butter knife.

Dean palms himself, pen rolling over the table. 

‘You too Jimmy.’ The younger twin wastes no time kneeling before Dean. ‘Hands behind your back.’ Both Novak boys obey Dean, he sees Jimmy’s briefs tented, wet patch forming already. Jimmy always gets so wet, precome staining his underwear. Dean wants to see the youngest brother wet like a girl, arousal soaking the floor.

‘Now you two are going to do exactly as I say.’ Dean commands. Cas’s eyes twinkle with the orders, Jimmy’s eyes cast to the floor, a dusty blush covering his cheeks. 

‘Jimmy, I want your lips around my cock.’ Spreading his legs further Dean beckons Cas closer. ‘I want you to eat his ass’ he says with a wicked tilt to his voice.

Dean shimmies his pants under his ass, his cock half-hard. He beckons Jimmy over with a finger, watching the younger boy crawl over his prick twitches excitably. Jimmy licks his lips, his pupils dilated and nipples erect. Cas watches them, envy flashing through his eyes so quick Dean would miss it if he wasn’t watching Cas’s face.

Dean pets Jimmy’s hair, his fingers slowly tangling through the shaggy locks. Jimmy hums, warm breath ghosting over Dean’s hardening cock. Jimmy nuzzles him, nose bumping against his balls, his tongue tracing the thick vein curving under his prick.

Cas drags Jimmy’s underwear over his ass with his teeth, waistband snapping against his thighs. He hums delightfully when he sees Jimmy’s pretty pink hole. Cas kisses his bare ass, sucking a hickey into the crease between cheeks and his thigh. Precome rolls down his cock, sliding over his hairless balls and down to his hole. Cas greedily chases it. 

The sound of tongues lapping messily over hard bodies fills the little room.

Jimmy is sloppy, his lips loose around Dean’s cock, focused more on Cas’s tongue dragging over his hole. He swallows Dean down, moaning around him as he comes, Cas teasing his rim, tongue dragging over his clenching hole. He laps over Jimmy wringing his orgasm out of him. 

Cas jerks his cock, wet fingers wrapping around himself, crawling over to be closer to his boyfriend and brother. Dean watches through half lidded eyes as Cas’s cock slides through his fist, his head thrown back, coming all over his hands. Dean tangles his fingers in dark hair, shouting out an itinerary of curses, coming in Jimmy’s wet, warm mouth. 

Dean pants, his heart races as come and spit dribbles down his cock. ‘Share with Cas.’


End file.
